All That (season ten)
All Thats tenth season, and the final season of its pre-2019 run, aired from early 2005 until late 2005. This season aired 15 episodes. The season began with the special to celebrate the 10th anniversary. Approximately 6.2 million total viewers watched the special on both its April 23 and April 24 airings, making it the top cable or broadcast program for the 2-11, 6-11, and 9-14 age demographics. The show saw many changes before the start of the season. Shane Lyons and Giovonnie Samuels were both dropped from the show to make room for new cast members. Jamie Lynn Spears got her own show on Nickelodeon and left the show. Producers hired Kianna Underwood and Denzel Whitaker to replace them. After a five-year absence the art of the featured player was brought back to the show. Lil' JJ was brought on as the feature player. Like the last season producers brought back Vital Information which had been absent since the 6th season. Producers got Lil' JJ to anchor the sketch. However, he would only appear in the sketch and not take part in any other part of the show. The intro was similar to Season 4 It featured the cast on a red carpet, they come out of a limo and greet their fans. Season 10 ended on October 22, 2005 with the show reaching a total of 183 episodes. Since then, Nickelodeon has removed All That from its television line with reruns appearing on TeenNick and ending 17 Episodes before the 200th episode. Cast Snapshot 11 (8-8-2016 4-28 AM).png|We're going to Nick on Sunset! Snapshot 3 (8-8-2016 2-58 AM).png|Look who's holding the "Oh" sign Snapshot 4 (8-8-2016 3-04 AM).png|Here comes the limo! Snapshot 5 (8-8-2016 3-13 AM).png|The fans are screaming for the cast Snapshot 6 (8-8-2016 3-21 AM).png|It has the show's logo on the cardoor Snapshot 7 (8-8-2016 3-23 AM).png IMG 20121004 174705.jpg|Chelsea: What do you know? This is just like Seasons 4 and 5! IMG 20121004 174723.jpg|Ryan: Yeah, I know what you mean, Chels, Our fans are taking our pictures. IMG 20121004 174738.jpg|Jack: This is going to be the most fun we’ve ever had. Snapshot 10 (8-8-2016 4-06 AM).png|Lisa: Someone threw me some roses as i was high fiving! IMG 20121004 174822.jpg|Christina: This is so much fun! From now on, we can do everything together on All That. IMG 20121004 174839.jpg|Kyle: What would you think the audience would rather watch? IMG 20121004 174857.jpg|Kianna: What do you mean, Kyle? All That's the best EVER! IMG 20121004 174942.jpg|Denzel: Oh man. That's a big crowd. IMG 20121118 123649.jpg Snapshot 8 (8-8-2016 3-38 AM).png Snapshot 9 (8-8-2016 4-00 AM).png| The cast gets green screened ; ;Repertory players *Chelsea Brummet *Ryan Coleman *Jack DeSena *Lisa Foiles *Christina Kirkman *Kyle Sullivan *Kianna Underwood *Denzel Whitaker * ;Featuring *'Lil' JJ'(only for Vital Information) bold denotes Vital Information anchor only Check season 10 in full series episode list for correct air dates. 10th Anniversary The '''''Nickelodeon's All That 10th Anniversary Reunion Special was a television special aired by Nickelodeon to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the sketch comedy series All That. The special was broadcast on April 23 and April 24, 2005 and featured the cast members of All That from both eras, and featuring the "auditions" of two new castmembers, and new castmember Lil' JJ's first Vital Information, although some cast members didn't attend. The Reunion Special was a one-hour event, including commercials. The special had many guest stars and crossover sketches with characters from Seasons 1-6 to Seasons 7-9. Characters from the Golden Era include Principle Pimpell, Coach Kreeton, Detective Dan, Fat Cop, and Good Burger. From the Relaunch include Sugar and Coffee, Randy Quench, and Trash 'n Fashion. Bow Wow sings the All That theme opening featuring Lisa Foiles, Chelsea Brummet, and Kianna Underwood, which becomes the final segment during the Reunion. Thus, the cast members declare the special over after concluding with the words, "...And that's, All That!!". During the special All That week to the Reunion (April 18–22, 2005), Nickelodeon created a special All That week by airing episodes from the first six seasons, leading up to the "reunion special" hosted by Frankie Muniz on April 23. Ashanti and Bow Wow were the musical guests. The last segment of the special paid tribute to the ending soundclip of the original seasons. As the room for the anniversary party was empty, Kenan and Kel stood sleeping in the costumes of their roles as old men. Kenan woke up and says "Hey, Clavis!, wake up, the show's over," and Kel responds with his signature, "Ah yeah, kick it". They then turn and slowly walk away as the screen fades to black in a dramatic yet subtle ending to the 10 year tribute. Chronologically, the Anniversary and Season 10 of All That were filmed from October 2004 to February 2005, then Nickelodeon came to air them the following year. After the Anniversary ended, Season 10 began airing a week later, on April 30, 2005. The list below shows the entire list of cast members. Cast members marked with an attended the event. Cast members marked with an did not attend the event. Cast members in bold font had a speaking role in the event. Cast member list IMG 20121005 203800.jpg K 074 (2).jpg IMG 20121004 173430.jpg IMG 20121005 192811.jpg IMG 20121004 173820.jpg K 081.jpg IMG 20121004 173445.jpg IMG 20121004 173311.jpg K 077 (2).jpg IMG 20121004 173338.jpg IMG 20121005 192841.jpg Katrina Johnson.jpeg IMG 20121004 174157.jpg K 078 (2).jpg IMG 20121004 173350.jpg K 079 (2).jpg IMG 20121005 203414.jpg IMG 20121004 173411.jpg IMG 20121005 192929.jpg K 080.jpg IMG 20121004 173625.jpg IMG 20121004 173457.jpg K 075 (2).jpg K 076 (2).jpg IMG 20121004 174857.jpg IMG 20121004 174942.jpg *Angelique Bates *Amanda Bynes *'Chelsea Brummet' *'Nick Cannon' (was via satellite) *'Ryan Coleman' *Lori Beth Denberg *'Jack DeSena' *'Lisa Foiles' *Leon Frierson *Bryan Hearne *Gabriel Iglesias (not shown in opening credits) *Katrina Johnson *'Lil' JJ' *'Christina Kirkman' *Christy Knowings *Shane Lyons *'Kel Mitchell' *Alisa Reyes *Giovonnie Samuels *Mark Saul *'Josh Server' *'Jamie Lynn Spears' *'Kyle Sullivan' *'Danny Tamberelli' *'Kenan Thompson' *'Kianna Underwood' *'Denzel Whitaker' Season 10 References External links *Season 10 at TV.com * * Category:All That Category:Seasons